


butter biscuit

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 并非一厢情愿
Relationships: 灵杉 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“呼...”

搓了搓手，上海的冬天还是蛮冷的，马玉灵又拢了拢外套。

所以她为什么大晚上要答应陈倩楠来酒吧？

“不来你会后悔的。”

要是没什么重要的事的话她一定会掐死她。

大不了弑兄。

酒吧和外面简直是两个世界。

这里面那叫一个热闹，人们拼酒的拼酒，嗨歌的嗨歌，男男女女肆意地挥发着自己的信息素，耳朵尖的她甚至还能听到一些奇怪的声音...

马玉灵有些头疼，她不喜欢这种嘈杂的地方。

所以那姓陈在哪？

“......苏杉杉？”为什么她会在这里？

还有，是谁让她碰到酒的！？

看着脸上挂着两团可疑红晕的人，马玉灵突然意识到：她上当了！

她左看右看，找不到一个认识的人，这......马玉灵有些迟疑，作为队友，她应该把苏杉杉送回去，可是...

“马玉灵...？嗝...我是不是喝醉了...不然怎么看到了马玉灵呢？”

......好可爱！马玉灵有些不自然地避开苏杉杉的目光，感觉自己的脸有些发烫，肯定是因为这儿太热了！

她拿出手机，拨通了陈倩楠的电话。

“您拨打的电话暂时无法接通，请...”

马玉灵在心里比了个中指，转头过去又对上了苏杉杉那水汪汪的眼睛。

“呃...苏杉杉我送你回去吧。”

她作势要拉起苏杉杉，可谁知苏杉杉甩开了她的手，“嗯...我不要，哼...马玉灵，大坏蛋！”

“喂，你！”

马玉灵还没来得及做出反应，就被苏杉杉反手按在了单人沙发上，腿上突然一重，淡淡的奶酥香里混着酒味，直直窜进了她的鼻子里，马玉灵僵了僵，抬头不明所以地去看苏杉杉。

本来酒吧里的光就很昏暗，而且苏杉杉还刚好挡住后面的灯，她只能隐隐看见她眼中反射出来的光彩。

喝了酒的苏杉杉果然不能用常理来揣测。

脖颈处一阵冰凉，马玉灵一个机灵，要不是苏杉杉还坐在她身上估计她能跳起来，其实她是有些热的，毕竟内外的温差有点大，她还裹着个羽绒服，苏杉杉却只穿了件短袖。

“喂，苏杉杉，你快下来，别闹了，我先送你回去，好吗？”

她推了推她的肩膀，却发现苏杉杉身上冷得有点吓人。

虽然这里面暖和，但只穿一件还是太少了。

“呜...我冷...马玉灵...”苏杉杉解开了她的外套扣子，就这么直直地靠进了她怀里，马玉灵有些受不了了，Omega的信息素有点过浓了，偏偏苏杉杉还好像不知道，仍一个劲地往她怀里钻，在她身上扭来扭去。

“你，你先下来，我把衣服给你...”

马玉灵有些心慌，连手都不知道往哪放。

可是苏杉杉并不如她的意，一双手甚至开始扯起她的毛衣，嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷地不知道在说什么。

“喂，你别发酒唔...！”

马玉灵瞪大了眼看着面前的苏杉杉，唇上的触感软的叫人觉得不真实，只是那浓郁的酒气冲入口中，直冲大脑，熏得她晕晕乎乎的。

这好像是她们第一次接吻？

呸，去掉好像。

马玉灵也不是没有想过这种事情，但她真的没想到会在这种情况发生，还是苏杉杉主动...

好像有什么东西进了她的嘴...软软湿湿的，马玉灵的脑回路终于跟上了，她庆幸现在很黑，不然苏杉杉肯定就看到她脸红了。

其实...好像接吻的感觉也蛮不错的？

苏杉杉两只手搭在她的肩上，曲着腿坐在她身上，像一只讨主人欢心的猫。马玉灵有些意动，两只手试探着圈住了苏杉杉，对方身上的温度确实是低了些，她情不自禁地收紧了手上的力道。

好瘦...

这好像是苏杉杉经常对她说的话。

但是记忆里的苏杉杉并不瘦，马玉灵这才发现自己好像很久没有认真地看过苏杉杉了。

明明一直都有关注她的。

上一次这么亲密地拥抱是在什么时候？她努力回想，但是记忆停留在了最后一次和苏杉杉吵架，即使已经过了很久，她还是记得当时的苏杉杉是怎样的声嘶力竭。

苏杉杉说过跟别人吵不起来。

所以她不是别人，但她一点也不想跟苏杉杉吵架。

“嘶...”苏杉杉怎么还咬人？！

满嘴都是铁锈的味道，小马同学疼的眼泪都差点出来了，表情一瞬间无比狰狞。

“啊...对不起，没忍住。”

苏杉杉眨了眨眼，看着马玉灵的表情没忍住笑出了声，她又附身凑上去舔了舔马玉灵嘴唇上残留的血迹，好笑的看着马玉灵又陷入惊恐的模样。

“别闹了，苏杉杉。”马玉灵努力管理好表情，让自己看起来严肃一点，她脱下自己的外套，把它拢在了苏杉杉身上，又用手推了推对方的肩膀，示意苏杉杉下来。

“谁跟你闹？”

“你个又怂又蠢的家伙...”

苏杉杉两手捏住马玉灵的脸颊，颇有弹性的触感让她爱不释手，苏杉杉打了个酒嗝，笑的傻里傻气的。

“你咋骂...嗯...骂人，你再这样我生气了！”

马玉灵不自然地撇开了脸，把自己的脸从苏杉杉的爪子里解救出来，她不断告诉自己，不要跟一个喝醉酒的人较真，不要跟一个...

“喂，你怎么！？”

香甜的奶酥味将她淹没，Alpha的本能被勾起，但马玉灵的理智还在做着顽强的反抗。

妈的，苏杉杉绝对是故意的吧？

这儿可是酒吧，周围还有那么多人，她想干嘛？

一个正常的Alpha在Omega的勾引下会动情是很正常的事情，更何况身上这个还是自己喜欢的人。

“呜...马玉灵，你干嘛顶我？”

马玉灵几乎是无地自容，一张脸胀的通红，就连嗓子眼都在打紧。

我靠，哥哥救我！

苏杉杉又打了个酒嗝，整个人像是没了骨头，软绵绵地趴在马玉灵身上，Alpha身上熟悉的味道让她安心。也许是酒精作祟，苏杉杉鬼使神差地张嘴咬住了对方的侧颈，舌头有一下没一下地乱舔着。

脖子上的刺激再一次打击了马玉灵脆弱的神经，而且，她只要一低头便能看见苏杉杉后颈上藏于发间的腺体，马玉灵几乎是控制不住地张嘴把那不断溢发出香甜信息素的罪魁祸首含入嘴中。

霎那间一种前所未有的满足感涌上心头，她下意识地注入了自己的信息素，直到苏杉杉的一声的轻哼才拉回了她的理智。

马玉灵突然意识到自己闯了大祸。

她颤颤巍巍拿出手机，还没来得及拨通电话便被苏杉杉“啪”地一下给打掉了，她看着近在咫尺的美颜，终于开始慌张。

清茶的味道与奶酥完美地融合在一起，在外人闻来只是美味，但在两人这却如同烈性催情剂一般。

体内的血液都仿佛沸腾了起来，心脏剧烈跳动好像要炸开了，马玉灵活了二十年是头一次遇到这种情况。感受到一些窥探的目光，马玉灵下意识搂紧了怀中的苏杉杉。

不行，不能在这里...

但是苏杉杉总能在关键时刻给她“惊喜”。

她今天就不该图舒服穿什么运动裤。

“喂，苏杉杉，你别，手...呃...”

本来马玉灵都准备抱着苏杉杉起来了，结果对方探手一把抓住了她的小兄弟，马玉灵一个激灵，差点就叫出声。

其实那只手只是一阵瞎抓，但马玉灵实在太敏感了，而且那儿是除了她自己第一次被别人碰。对方好像很好奇，一会握一会捏，但问题是又没轻没重...

“哈...苏杉杉...你...你轻点...就这样...啊...”

等等马玉灵，你在说什么鬼话？

虽然马玉灵正做着激烈的心理斗争，但苏杉杉可不管那么多，因为发热的缘故，她现在迫切地想要Alpha来进入她，填满她。

说实话有点丢人。

裤子里现在黏黏糊糊的很不舒服...绝对不是因为太爽了她才...都怪苏杉杉乱按...

欲望暂时得到了舒解，马玉灵赶紧抓住了苏杉杉的手，“苏杉杉，乖，我们回去在继续好不好...”

“不好。”

苏杉杉的执拗劲上来了。

手被马玉灵抓住抽不出来，苏杉杉嘴一嘟，一双眼睛里泛着泪光，看起来要多委屈就有多委屈。

“你老是这样...”

看着面前一张一合的嘴，马玉灵突然有种不好的预感。

“你是不是不行啊？”

......

“不然怎么这么快？”

......

果然，就踩雷这点，没人比得上苏杉杉。

“苏杉杉。”

奶声奶气的声音，不过马玉灵的表情看起来有点凶，她一个翻身与苏杉杉调转了位置，抽出外套搭在身上，确保周围的人看不到苏杉杉。

话说这沙发咋感觉怪怪的...

不过马玉灵也不想管了。

“你试试不就知道我行不行了？”

马玉灵扣住苏杉杉的手，随着裙摆下一声无人在意的轻响，苏杉杉瞪大了眼睛，几乎是下意识地收紧了腿，但问题是马玉灵又横在中间。

“嗯呜...”似娇羞似愉悦，一声极轻的嘤咛被马玉灵敏锐地捕捉到了。

她咽了口唾沫，收回了手，上面是一片晶莹。

呃...然后是不是该这样？

她努力回忆那少的可怜的一点知识，后悔没跟自己哥哥多学一点...虽然陈倩楠好像也不会啥。

“杉杉，你痛就跟我说...”

感觉还行...个屁...黑不溜秋的什么也看不清，马玉灵握着腺体蹭了半天都没找对方向，倒是蹭了一手的水。

处于发热中Omega自然是禁不住Alpha这么弄，她死死地抓着马玉灵的衣领，开始小声啜泣起来，“你...你会不会啊...”

“我，我又没做过，怎么可能会...”越说越小声，艹，怎么也不能让苏杉杉看不起她马玉灵吧？

马玉灵沉了一口气，在一片泥泞中总算找到了入口，误打误撞中挤进去一个头。

“呃...”疼疼疼疼疼！

苏杉杉咬人可真是一点也不留情，要不是有衣服缓冲，马玉灵估计自己肩膀上的皮都要被咬掉。

她好像有点莽撞了，感受着苏杉杉僵住的身子，马玉灵连忙放轻了动作，空出来的一只手轻轻扣住苏杉杉还在发抖的手，“你你你你你放松点，别，别紧张...”

前端的反馈回来的触感太过舒爽，马玉灵真是恨不得立马整个人挤进去，但看着一脸痛苦的苏杉杉，她又硬生生忍住这股冲动。

多亏了发热，疼痛并没有持续太久，苏杉杉松了嘴，“咩”的一声吐了一嘴的毛，随后又搂住了马玉灵的脖子，声音有些焉兮兮的，“...你就不能温柔点吗？”

沙发很深，随着马玉灵的低头，本就不多的光线逐渐消失，身体越来越燥热，苏杉杉的视线逐渐模糊，但身体却越发地敏感。

“我都没用力好吗！？”

看着苏杉杉放松了不少，马玉灵试探着缓缓顶入，Omega时不时小声哼哼的鼻音落入耳中，让她多了几分信心，腺体耐心地挤开层层阻碍，粗糙的柱身与软肉的每一次摩擦都愉悦地叫人发疯。

“嗯...马玉灵...你快点...”

脖子上的力道越来越重，马玉灵的呼吸也逐渐急促起来，一只手摸索着搂住对方的腰肢，让苏杉杉能抬起腰来更好地配合她，她尝试着慢慢加快速度，但又不敢太用力。

毕竟，周围时不时传来的说话声还提醒着她这是公众场合。

......艹要是被人发现了怎么办？这不当晚就得上热搜？？？

马玉灵再一次意识到了事情的严重性，但问题是现在不可能停下啊，子弹都上膛了，哪有不打的道理？

“苏杉杉，你千万别叫出来...”

“呜...你是变态吗？”

“万一你把人招来了怎么办？”

“怎么你打不过吗？马！玉！唔...”

她就不该指望喝多了的苏杉杉能有什么脑子。

“算我求你了，苏杉杉，您千万别再说话了，我就是变态好吧。”

马玉灵慢慢松开了手，看苏杉杉没有再说话的意思，这才松了一口气。

“还疼吗？”

苏杉杉摇了摇头，但马玉灵没看见。

“苏杉杉。”

她的声音有些低，却有着别样的性感，苏杉杉没有说话，而是紧了紧手，意思明显。

黑暗中人的五感总是会被无限放大，身上这人的热息似乎升温了周围的空气，她觉得脸上燥的厉害，但最叫人欲不能罢的还是那块羞人处。

马玉灵虽然看起来瘦，但作为一个Alpha至少硬件是合格了的，或许对于苏杉杉来说还有点优秀过了头？

虽然沙发上不好发力，但马玉灵很有耐心，粗壮的腺体缓慢地进出着，褶皱被一次次碾平撑开，穴口撑得发胀，从未有过得快感一阵阵地涌了上来，虽然夹杂着对于陌生感的恐惧，但更多地是天性上的渴望，想要更多...

“马玉灵...”

苏杉杉的声音不像之前那么焉兮兮的，而是带着一点颤音，软软的，像是在撒娇。

虽然她看不见马玉灵的表情，但对方逐渐加重的力道以及那一声声极力压抑的沉重喘息声表明着马玉灵有多投入。

“怎么了？”

以为苏杉杉不舒服，马玉灵又下意识缓了动作，一只手撑在沙发顶上，一只手抚上了对方的脸颊。

很软，也很烫。

但苏杉杉又没了声，过了好一会，马玉灵才意识到什么。

都怪周围太吵了。

小马懊恼了一下，又重新提枪上阵。

沙发很软，苏杉杉也很软，奶酥的香味勾起了她的馋虫，带着一点不可名状的心情，马玉灵附身上去借着一点微光，如同蜻蜓点水一般亲吻了一下她的眉头，然后是她的眼睛，她的脸颊，她的嘴，用最缠绵的吻倾诉自己的爱意，勾住她的小舌一起起舞，看她的眼睛为自己染上雾气，吞掉她为数不多的哼卿声。

但这还没有结束，细碎的吻一路绵延下来，吻过她细致的颈脖，感受那脉搏下跳动的生命力，鼻尖是洗发水的香味，她多想撕掉她的衣服，在她的脖颈上，锁骨上，在她的胸前，留下她的痕迹，宣誓她的主权。

可是她不能。

马玉灵莫名地觉得暴躁。

这种暴躁也随着她的动作反馈到苏杉杉身上。

可惜苏杉杉并不能感知马玉灵的情绪，她现在几乎要淹死在这无边的快感中了，马玉灵像是一个不知疲惫的永动机，力道只增不减，粗壮的腺体在甬道里横冲直撞，却总是能歪打正着地撞在某个敏感点上，电流般酥麻的感觉蔓延至全身，她却不知道该如何应对。

她轻轻摇着头想要缓解一下快感的冲击，但对方好像突然没了顾忌似的，也不说话，就憋着一股劲狠狠地顶弄她，腺体一次又一次地撞在宫口上，有点痛，但很爽。

“苏杉杉...舒服吗，嗯？我行不行？”

紧致的甬道不断收缩着来适应异物，马玉灵被吸的尾脊发麻，腰腹间不适的酸意越来越强烈，她紧咬着牙才没让自己再丢脸一次。

“呃，苏杉杉？”

回应她的只有低声的喘息。

Omega的皮肤越来越烫，脖子上的力道越来越紧，腺体终于撞开了宫口插了进去，她再也忍不住，精口一松微凉的精华便全送了出去。

信息素在这一刻彻底紊乱交织在一起，马玉灵又一次下意识地去咬苏杉杉的后颈，用犬牙磨开皮肤，将自己的信息素灌入。

马玉灵觉得自己半边身子都是麻的，她干脆就这样靠在了苏杉杉身上。

路过的人瞟了她们一眼，只当是一对热恋的小情侣便不再过多关注，虽然空气中的信息素甜腻地让人怀疑，但酒吧里到处都是这种味道。

好在马玉灵不重，主要是苏杉杉也没有推开她的力气了。

意识逐渐回归，她好像听见马玉灵在说什么。

“......”

“马玉灵？”

马玉灵好像累极了，靠在她的身上一动不动。

“嗯...哥哥...”

......？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是巨杉  
> cp洁癖慎入

马玉灵的那一声哥哥把苏杉杉给气个半死。

所以无论路上马玉灵怎么解释怎么道歉她都不愿意理睬她。

“放我下来，马玉灵！”

回到了生活中心，苏杉杉瞪了一眼不肯松手的马玉灵，又用手按了按后颈的抑制贴，确保不会有信息素漏出。

她可不想被成员们看到，特别是某些“饭头”。

“你可别嘴硬了，这个点也不会有人的，放心吧。”

的确，现在都两点了。

而且马玉灵才不想把苏杉杉放下来，虽然只是临时标记，但出于Alpha的本能作祟，她恨不得把苏杉杉藏起来，不想让任何人看见。

所以她把苏杉杉送回了房间，然后死活赖着不走。

她相信喝了酒的苏杉杉不会让她失望。

苏杉杉也没有让她失望。

刚刚开了荤的小马尝到了甜头，自然想要更多。Alpha的精力不能用常理来解释，刚刚还要死不活过了半个小时又变得生龙活虎。

而且这次是在床上，没有那么多限制她发挥的条件了。

苏杉杉也不知道自己怎么就半推半就的和马玉灵又滚到了一起，尽管口头上在拒绝，但身体却先一步做了叛徒。

“苏杉杉，舒服吗？我厉不厉害？”

这个死直男怎么老揪着这个问题不放？

苏杉杉翻了个白眼，没有说话。

少年人身上总是有着蓬勃的朝气，小马的信息素虽然侵略性不强但是她很喜欢。泡在清茶里的奶酥沁入了一点苦味，却更加的香甜。

其实...现在苏杉杉的脑子和浆糊也差不了多少，她低头看了看伏在身上的辛勤耕耘的小马，落在脸上的头发有点痒，她用手刨了刨，却又被马玉灵抓住扣在按在了头的一侧。

“啊...苏杉杉...”

含糊不清的声音里带着明显的口音，马玉灵像是个贪吃的小孩，把嘴里含着的樱桃反复舔舐吮吸，尽管什么也吸不出来。她故意用牙齿去磨过乳尖，用耳朵去捕捉苏杉杉细小的哼卿声。另一只手也贴心地照顾着另一块山峰，去认真感受它的雄伟绮丽。

“嗯~”

马玉灵近乎失神地看着身下的苏杉杉，从她水蒙蒙的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。

她知道苏杉杉很好看，但是此时的苏杉杉绝对是她看过最好看的苏杉杉。

苏杉杉的脸不大，虽然黑了点，但是五官都恰到好处，柳眉弯黛，美目盼兮，朱唇皓齿，每一处都是马玉灵所喜欢的。现在这张脸因为她而染上情欲，让她有一种亵渎了神明的罪恶感，但又莫名的让人感到兴奋。

“杉杉...苏杉杉...”她低声亲昵地呼喊着她的名字，带着不曾表露过的心意...

“啊嗯...”

苏杉杉情不自禁拱起了腰，声音也逐渐高昂，身体紧绷了一会又慢慢放松下来，她眯起眼享受着高潮的余韵，身上小孩的气息也逐渐平息了下来。

“苏杉杉...我好喜欢你...”

好像时间又回到了几年前，马玉灵又变回了那个粘人的小孩，在她的肩头蹭了好久才肯闭眼睡觉。

“唔...苏...苏杉杉...”小孩稚气未脱的声音细细软软的，马玉灵翻了个身，摸索着握住了苏杉杉的手。

睡着的人并没有发现抓着的手是颤抖的。

“你不会真想怀上小马的孩子吧？”

看着苏杉杉摇了摇头，陈倩楠轻笑一声，指节又深入了一分，咬着手指的软肉骤然紧缩，面前的人身子一颤，抓着床单的手都在发白。苏杉杉像是从水里捞出来的一般，张着嘴剧烈地喘息，打湿的头发紧贴在皮肤上，瞳孔失神地望着陈倩楠。

“啧，难道我的蠢弟弟还没有满足你？”

流出来的透明液里混着星星点点的白，但手指并没有因此停下，反而又多了一根。

“没有...不是...嗯呜...”颤音里带着哭腔。

“嘘，小声点，别吵醒了小马。”陈倩楠看了眼苏杉杉被马玉灵抓住的手，又收回视线看着靠在床头红肿着眼睛的苏杉杉。

她倾身压了上去，顺手脱掉了裤子，另一只手抓住了苏杉杉空出来的手，把她往身下带。

“想要就用手帮我，而且太里面的我挖不出来...”

和弟弟的信息素截然不同，陈倩楠具有剧烈侵略性的信息素让苏杉杉生不起反抗的心思，明明一只手还被小马抓着，另一只手却抓着她哥哥的腺体。

“嗯...就这样...”带着苏杉杉的手套弄几下，腺体很快便抬起了头，随后在苏杉杉惊惧的眼神中抵上仍在淌水的密处。

不给苏杉杉拒绝的机会，陈倩楠胯部用力一顶，在感受到无与伦比的快乐时背上也一阵剧烈疼痛，她用力抓住苏杉杉的肩膀把她摁在床头便迫不及待地动作起来。

“呼...好紧...看来小马不太行啊...”她好像就是想刻意刺激苏杉杉，不断在她面前提马玉灵。

“呜...你...不...”现在苏杉杉可以说是哭的梨花带泪惹人怜爱，但陈倩楠似乎不为所动，反而更加起劲，不大的房间里只有一声声低喘和肉体撞击声，交合处一片狼藉，淫靡的水迹蔓延开来，将床单晕湿了一大片。

苏杉杉的布满水雾的眼睛里透着迷茫与无措，一张脸上爬满了水迹，原本羞愤的表情却因为带上情欲而多了几分凌虐的色气，只想让人好好欺负。

“不什么不，苏杉杉，你说说，马玉灵，我，青钰雯...谁让你最爽？”

莫名多出的一个名字让苏杉杉觉得莫名其妙。

“你可别忘了，中秋公演第二天是谁连床都下不了的。”

“我...我没...嗯呜...你..乱说...”混沌的脑子里闪过几个画面，都是苏杉杉不愿意回忆起来的...

“我有没有乱说你自己心里清楚...而且怎么说我们兄弟俩也不会比她差不是？”

跟马玉灵的动作比起来，陈倩楠可以说的上是粗暴，她只感觉穴肉被一遍遍开拓，摩擦带来的快感远高于痛感，抽插时响起的水声也在不断鞭笞着她的耳朵，苏杉杉反握住马玉灵的手闭上了眼睛。

本就没有完全闭合的宫口又被强行撞开，有好几次对方的坚挺都撞了进去，两人的交合处现在才是真正的一塌糊涂，爱液混着乳白色的液体被带了出来，因为摩擦而泛起了白色的泡泡，黏糊糊地黏在了两人的腿根处。

“哈...苏杉杉...”

“不...不要...啊...求求你...”

那种熟悉的快感又涌了上来，而且比之前任何一次都要强烈，苏杉杉的声音很轻很低，软软糯糯的，让人觉得好像有一支羽毛在心头瘙弄。

“我不会射里面的...怎么说小马也是我弟弟...”

温暖紧致的小穴让她差点没忍住，陈倩楠提了一口气，然后按住苏杉杉发了狠似的顶撞了几下后抽出硬挺的腺体把精华全发泄了在她身上。

“呜...”

伴随一长串低沉的悲鸣...身体里的热潮一浪高过一浪往外涌去，苏杉杉被咬得发白得下唇上已经破了皮，她撇过头去，陈倩楠的目光像是对她的处刑，明明，明明小马还在这里...

“你就不怕小马知道吗...”

“你不会说的，苏杉杉。”

陈倩楠拿纸给她简单擦了一下身体，又接了一句话。

“你那么爱她，不是吗？煤酱。”


End file.
